


Stolz auf deinen Sohn

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Leon schaut das Copa del Rey Spiel an, in dem Enzo vor seinem Vater/Trainer, Zinedine Zidane, ein Tor schießt. Das macht ihn an seinen eigenen Väter denken.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proud of Your Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719210) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob Leon Kroos Fußball spielt oder das Copa del Rey Spiel anschaute. Jedoch vermute ich, dass er am mindestens von Enzos Tor erfuhr.
> 
> Titel und Inspiration vom Lied „Stolz auf deinen Sohn“ vom Musical „Aladdin“.

Leon und sein Vati saßen zuhause und schauten seinen Papi im Copa del Rey Spiel. An der Halbzeit kam Enzo als Einwechselspieler, was Leon bemerkte. „Das ist der Sohn des Trainers, oder?“  
Toni nickte. „Es ist nicht untypisch, dass Eltern ihre Kinder trainieren.“  
Als Enzo ein Tor schoss, jubelten die Kroos. „Zizou soll so stolz sein!“ rief Vati. „Enzo tritt in seinen Fußstapfen!“  
Leon nickte und fragte sich, wie Enzo sich fühlte, als er seinen Vater stolz machte.

Als James nachhause kam, lobte Toni sein Tor für ungefähr fünf Minuten, bevor James ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.  
„Also, mein Sohn“, sagte Papi, „gefiel dir auch das Spiel?“  
„Ja! Ich fand es interessant, dass Zizou Enzo anrief.“  
„War er stolz, James?“ fragte Toni.  
James nickte. „Er war unglaublich glücklich.“

Während des Abendbrots war Leon in Gedanken vertieft. „Na, Junge, was ist los?“ fragte Vati.  
„Seid ihr auf mich stolz?“  
Seine Väter sahen überrascht aus. „Warum würdest du denken, dass wir nicht so wären, Leon?“ fragte Papi.  
„Ich habe nichts Großes getan“, erklärte Leon. „Wegen des Tores kann Zizou stolz auf Enzo sein.“  
„Oh, Leon...“ Beide Männer nahmen ihren Sohn in die Arme. „Wir werden immer stolz auf dich sein.“

**Author's Note:**

> Deutsch ist weder meine Muttersprache noch meine erste Fremdsprache. Deshalb Fehler bitte korrigieren!


End file.
